1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paper money processor.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2009-034192, filed Feb. 17, 2009, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
With respect to, for example, the paper money of some countries other than Japan, there are cases of comparatively large dimensional differences in the lengthwise direction according to the denomination of the bills. In order to efficiently process paper money having such large dimensional differences, there is a paper money processor which conducts conveyance with an orientation that aligns the lengthwise direction of the paper money with the conveyance direction (e.g., see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H09-237371).
Paper money processors which convey paper money by aligning its lengthwise direction with the conveyance direction as mentioned above, has a transaction slot where the paper money is inserted from outside the device or dispensed from within the device. The transaction slot receives the paper money with an orientation such that one of its lengthwise ends is positioned on the inner side of the device body in alignment with the conveyance orientation. With this type of transaction slot, in the case where inserted paper money is removed upon cancellation of processing or where paper money is removed when dispensed from within the device, there is the problem that it is difficult to conduct removal when dimensional differences of the bills are large.